The Breaking Point
by NightmareX1990
Summary: Naruto has finally snapped with all the pressure of being dead last and the abuse from everyone in the village. This is my friend's first story and my second so don't bash her or me. Many, many murders ahead so don't read if you are weak in the knees.
1. Chapter 1

Narutohina56 and I don't own Naruto and blah-blah-blah and all the good stuff. This is Narutohina56 first story so please don't bash her, bash me if you want to because I'm the one that helped publish it. But I rather not see any bashing. Please review and tell us how we did. PLEASE!!!!

Chapter 1

Sakura Falls

Night has bestowed over the Hidden Leaf village, it was quite and peaceful with all the villagers asleep and shops closed until the next day. Everyone was in their eternal slumber and dreaming their fantasies except for one, Naruto Uzumaki. Up alone in his apartment he was thinking what happened today it was pretty much like his past; he looked at his night stand and looked at the clock, it was already midnight. Thoughts of his childhood was swirling inside his head with no intention on stopping, he cringed his teeth with each passing one. Also on his night stand was a rusty kunai that he would always train with day and night, rain or sleet from his younger days. The reason he train was so that Sakura would noticed his improvements but alias she didn't even as much as glanced at him, she had all her time gawking at the black spiky haired ninja Sasuke. Each and every time that Naruto made and effort to talk to Sakura he would be push aside like a worthless ragdoll. Plus with the villagers still thinking him as a demon beast that should rot in the flames of hell still abuse him and vandalize his home, even after he defeated the sand ninja Gaara from destroying the entire village. Tears slowly rolled down the poor boy's face and sobbed into his pillow before he knew it he had fell asleep from his silent tears. He started to dream up his past and future at this moment of his life before his dream was interrupted by a mighty roar, Naruto was transported inside his mindscape where most powerful of demons laid prison.

"What in the world. Where am I?" Naruto said with a confused look.

"**Boy, you're here with me."**

Naruto turned as he recognized that voice from anywhere. His eyes came in contact with unstoppable Kyuubi. He seemed more angry that usual and in an emotional stir. His chakra aura was out of control and whipping up massive amounts of power. He finally faced the young ninja with tears in his eyes; the mighty king of demons was actual crying.

"**I've seen your past pup and even I can tell you have been royally mistreated. I'm here to help you deal with the pain or may I say help you take revenge."**

"What are you talking about? The reason why they hate me is because of you." Naruto quickly stated.

"**Then you should blame your self-righteous father for sealing me in you**."

"What? Wait a minute you know my father?" Now Naruto's interests had been spiked.

"**Yes, he was a foolish human that tried to stop me from destroying this pathetic village. He is the one that stopped the great ninja wars and sealed me inside you to stop me. So if you are upset then blame your father and the people in this village, extract your anger and allow me to help ravage this place with their blood and tears. They deserve that much for what they did to you my boy; if they do this to a small child then think what they would do to you in the later years. Especially the pink haired one."**

"Your-your right. I don't want to feel this pain anymore please help me."

"**I'll help you pup. Come here and grab my paw. Become one with me."**

Naruto did as Kyuubi said. He steadily grabbed Kyubbi's paw and felt his rage, anger, hatred, and power flow into his body, Naruto felt nothing but the murderous intentions forming inside him. Naruto's eyes changed to a dark gray for the color of emptiness that he is now feeling in him. Naruto put on a devilish grin and laughed violently at his strength and victim that he had in mind.

"Muhahahaha my first victim will be… Sakura-chan."

After his confrontation in his mindscape he awoke by the day light shining down to his eyes. He rose up from his bed like the living dead will blood lust in his eyes. He remembered that he and the rest of the team were suppose to train in the woods today, then his evil mind created his sly plan. He quickly got up and dashed out the door, but then realized that he forgot his weapons. He rushed to his night stand and open the drawer for his pack of kunai knifes, but another plan popped into his head; he grabbed the rusted kunai knife from the top of the stand and laughed.

"This is going to be a little souvenir after what I got in store for her." He gave one final chuckle and flashed out the door. Naruto was walking down the street when he saw his first victim; he hid in the shadows of an alley way and spied on her until the time was right. Sakura had just left to go training with her team when she spotted a cute little puppy dog whining in the alleyway she was walking by.

She stopped and she said, "Ahh, how cute."

So she stopped and petted the poor abandoned puppy, however when she went to stand a hand grabbed her by the hair. She screamed out in pain and the owner of the hand let out a dark, evil laugh and threw her into a wall.

"You shouldn't have been so mean to me Sakura. We could have been friends, but no you had to have your eyes constantly on that bastard Sasuke," said the owner of the hand in a venomous tone.

Sakura looked up and saw Naruto Uzumaki. She cried out, "Naruto, why?" Naruto said nothing, but let off an evil laugh that could scare even Orochimaru.

"You want to know why Sakura. You think I would always take the abuse you dished out to me on a daily basis. Well I won't, not anymore. Today, you will feel some of the pain you caused me on a daily basis," Naruto said in a pissed off voice.

Naruto smiled as he grabbed her again, but this time he whipped out his rusty kunai and placed it on one side of her forehead and slid it slowly across to the other side causing Sakura to cry out in pain. Naruto was laughing the whole time he was doing this. When he got done with that he licked the blood off the kunai and said, "Does it hurt Sakura-chan. If so you're going to love what is next."

Sakura was crying and begging for him to stop. Naruto just laughed and stabbed the kunai into her arm. As he pulled out another kunai, this one however was brand new, he said, "Sakura, the next step is going to be even more painful now." After he said that he used the kunai to cutoff her pants and panties. She thought he was going to rape her so she cried out, "Please don't do it Naruto I'm sorry I'm so sorry."

He laughs and said, "Why not you saving your first time for Sasuke. Well to bad."

Next part came in the form of Naruto removing his pants, grabbing her and forcefully jammed his member inside her. Blood poured down Naruto's leg and Sakura screamed in pain, knowing the scream will catch the attention of the villagers; he quick used the cut off garments and gagged her mouth shut. Not able to scream for help or do anything to stop him she just cried until it was over. Naruto was laughing the whole time he was raping her and pumped even harder to make he feel the pain he was causing her.

"Man Sakura you are so tight too bad for Sasuke he'll never know the feeling."

After about 20 minutes of continuous pain. He cam inside her and breathing heavily then he said, "That was fun Sakura." As she was crying he grabbed a kunai and slit her throat. Naruto got dressed after that and took one last look at Sakura's dying body while she was gasping for air and choking on her own blood and walked away laughing evilly.

"Next is you my friend… Sasuke."

So how was the first chapter? I really hoped you liked it and review this. Remember don't bash my friend if you don't like bash me. But I really hope you like and continue reading this in the future. Once again PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait but the chapter is finally up. My friend and I hope that you like it and there are my more chapters to come just sit back and relax for them to come. Remember please don't bash us and Please REVIEW!!!

Chapter 2

The Sharingan Taken

That day a bleeding and half nude Sakura was found dead. Many family and friends of Sakura were in tears and rage to see that a young ninja to be killed and raped like her was just sick to them. Naruto and the rest of the team were at the funeral to pay their respects except Naruto he hide well away from the crowd just giving an evil and demented smile with his memory of what he done to her. The next day Sasuke was waiting at his team's training field for his teammate Naruto and his sensei Kakashi, he was slumped and still thinking what happened to his teammate being defiled and found with a horrified look in her eyes before she died.

After a little waiting Naruto appeared and asked, "Sasuke-teme, you here about Sakura-chan." Sasuke answered, "Yeah, I did dobe," while looking at Naruto with his signature emotionless face but with a little sadness that can be seen into his eyes. "Hey Sasuke, I know who did it. Maybe they can give us power." said Naruto looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him unbelievingly and said, "Really dobe, why would you possibly want power and why didn't you say anything before to the hokage or the black ops?" Naruto answered, "So what happened to Sakura-chan doesn't happen again Sasuke-teme and I have my reasons." Sasuke just growled at his statement and just decide to follow him. "Fine then, however I don't expect this to work." Sasuke said with a raised eyebrow.

So Naruto and Sasuke took off with Sasuke following Naruto through the forest of death to an old wore down factory mill. It took a little while to get there, however when they finally got there Sasuke eyed Naruto. "Dope are you sure this is the place it looks abandoned to me." Naruto answered with the same evil laugh as before, "Yes it is Sasuke-teme." After he spoke those words he turned and faster than Sasuke could react swept Sasuke's own feet out from underneath him. Sasuke was caught off guard allowing Naruto to quickly grab some kunai and stabbed them through the palms Sasuke's hands with a sickening squelch. As Sasuke screamed Naruto laughed insanely. In a few seconds Naruto stopped and looked emotionless, almost, like Itachi which Sasuke start to shake in pure utter fear. Naruto pulled out two more kunai and stabbed them through Sasuke's legs and into the floor again with a sickening squelch from both legs, however there was also oh so lovely snap from Sasuke's right leg. Naruto just stared as Sasuke was screaming bloody murder. Naruto spoke up and said, "That's right Sasuke scream for me." Sasuke just spat bloody saliva at Naruto and said, "Go fuck yourself Naruto." Naruto just laughed in such a manner that it would make any hardened ninja shit themselves.

As he did this Naruto pulled out a lovely dagger, whose blade was black as night and grip was red as blood, and cut Sasuke's shirt off. After this was done he made a long cut down Sasuke's stomach, which made him scream even louder, using Kyuubi's chakra. The cut started bleeding and wouldn't stop until blood was everywhere. Naruto asked Sasuke, "Ah, did it hurt a little," to which Sasuke replied obviously in pain, "Go to hell, Naruto you monster. Why are you doing this?" Naruto looked at him and started grinning evilly. "Why thank you Sasuke-teme. I didn't think you cared that much and I'm doing out all the time you and everyone else has treated me like shit for many years and I just…snapped." Naruto stated insanely.

After that little speech Naruto then began to carve up Sasuke like a pumpkin. After a little bit Naruto got bored of the bloody carved up mess that was known as Sasuke and took the kunai out of his body and started to walk away. Sasuke immediately tried to get up, but fell back down in mind numbing pain. Naruto just laughed at that sight saying, "What's a matter Teme, body not working? Here let me motivate you." and with that said he took out some kunai and began throwing them at Sasuke. Sasuke was forced to dive out of the way with his Sharingan activated. When Sasuke's Sharingan was staring into the new blood lustful ninja; Kyuubi awakened and calmly spoke to Naruto.

"**Ah that blasted Sharingan. Boy I have an idea. Go for the eyes it will help on our quest for revenge and try to take one of them out for me. Its also part of my plan."**

Naruto smiled at Kyuubi's idea and flashed forward with blind speed that even Sasuke's Sharingan couldn't keep up. When he got up next to Sasuke, he jammed his hands into one of Sasuke's eye sockets and ripped out one of Sasuke's eye Sharingan still activated. Blood, gore and screams of agony and suffering came from the young ninja. The eye gouge was accompanied with a powerful knee to the crotch sending Sasuke grabbing both his empty eye socket and balls. Kyuubi had his evil fox grin on when his idea was about to come to play.

"**Now that's it. Put the eye in front of your and let me work my magic."**

Naruto brought the Sharingan eye up to his right eye and let the Kyuubi fuse them together with his chakra giving Naruto the Sharingan in one eye like Kakashi has. Naruto then walked over to Sasuke and plucked out his other eye and sealed it into one of the sealing scrolls he has on him. Naruto smiled and said, "Goodbye Sasuke-teme, goodbye." With that said he put the dagger to Sasuke's throat and with a quick tug severed Sasuke's head off. Naruto picked up the head, pulled out another sealing scroll, and sealed Sasuke's head into it. With that done he spoke, "Two down a load of fun left. I wonder who is next," and walked away. Then Kyuubi spoke.

"**Nicely done young pup. I think I have victim so you dig your fangs into."**

"Hmm how might that be?"

"**The only person that could have stopped this from happening the Hokage."**

"Do you think I can beat him?"

"**Oh with me on your side you a untouchable. I'll make sure that he will get what's coming to him and give him twice as much pain for what he has caused you."**

"Alright we attack at dawn."

They both laid their devilish eyes on their next target and walked back to his home for the rest the need for their up coming battle.

So how was this chapter? I know its short but I'm going to make it up in the next chapter I swear so please REVIEW!!! Thanks. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for not updating for so long. Its been killing me for a long time for not doing so because I was focusing more on my other story sorry guys. I'll try to make up for lost time and try to update every week at best. I hope you understand and don't discontinue reading this story because I know my friend will be upset with me. So please review because I everyone likes reviews for one and the other I don't want my friends wrath upon me. So please REVIEW!!!

Chapter 3

Konoha's New Leader

After the recent death of the last know Uchiha and his dismantled corpse found in the forest of death lead to suspension about the next victim of the endless slaughter with the young ninjas. Team seven is now reduced to its final member Naruto Uzumaki. People started to gossip over the final member saying like that he is the next victim since the members of team 7 is the victims that the cold blooded killer is going after. After the discovery of Sasuke-teme's body they held a funeral the same as Sakura's and like before the mourned of his death which Naruto attended faking all his emotions like before, but also he showed anger towards the villagers knowing if he was the one to die they would be partying until no end and dancing on his grave. When he realized a couple of the other teams was staring at him when he was making his distressed face; he took quick notice of their glances and quick covered up his face with a mourned expression to lessen the suspension of himself. After the funeral Naruto went back to his apartment to have the battle plan to destroy the Hokage; funeral ruined his plan to attack at dawn so he had to rethink his plan. His pale eyes stared off into space think of his strategy and also what happen at the funeral.

*Flashback*

Naruto was ready to leave the compound of the funeral home to think of way to defeat the Hokage to rule all of Konoha and put the villagers in their place after all the pain a suffering he underwent all his life. As soon as he started to walk away Hinata ran up to him with a sadden look on her face. She blushed at the sight of Naruto but quick shook her head to erase the blush so she wouldn't get distracted with her thoughts.

"N-N-Naruto-kun a-are y-you o-ok?"

"Hmm… Oh hi Hinata-chan I guess I'm ok."

"Do y-you want a-any c-company?"

"Well I guess so after all that all my team is gone." Naruto was smiling in the inside.

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the empty streets of the town after all their precious Uchiha was dead and was at his grave. Hinata remember looking at Naruto at Sasuke's grave he seemed kind of off; she looked worried about him but didn't say anything worried that it was the wrong time to do so. She stopped walking and shortly Naruto stopped also.

"Huh what's wrong Hinata-chan?"

She was silent was a moment but got the courage to speak up. "Are y-you sure you g-going to b-be ok?"

"Yes I'm sure why do you keep asking?" Naruto said with a little shock.

"Well I-I'm w-worried about you." Hinata blushed tomato red.

Naruto was now more shocked that someone cared about him let alone a girl. He felt his heart skip a beat with those words she spoke; also he didn't know he was sporting a light blush across his face. Hinata saw the blush and drifted off in her own little world for a couple of seconds.

"_Oh my goodness is he actual blushing from me that is so cute. I really want to tell him but I don't know how he will take it or if he will accept me. Oh what in Kami name do I do?"_

Naruto realized that she was spacing out, so he approached her until her was a couple of inches away from her face and gave her a little tap on the shoulder to snap her back to reality. She shook her head to get a grip on herself and quickly noticed how close Naruto was to her face and blushed a hot red; the heat from her blush was so intense that Naruto could feel on his face but they never broke eye contact. Their hearts sped up where they can both hear their hearts pumping in and out of their chests. Naruto was still oblivious to his feelings.

"_What's coming over me why do I feel like this when I'm around her? I didn't realize how beautiful she is until I got this close to her. Man I would do anything to have her in my life maybe if she would have been there before maybe all this wouldn't happen."_

"**Well kit why don't you ask her how she feels about. Maybe she can be your dark queen in destruction. You two would rule this land and town with an iron fist."**

"_Great idea maybe she will also go on an endless killing spree with me also."_

"**Don't get sarcastic with me kit it's just an idea it doesn't hurt to ask and if not we can kill her too."**

"_I guess not but I don't want to kill her maybe she has some revenge that she has stored up in that shy mind of hers."_

Naruto cut the contact with the Kyuubi and stared into Hinata's eyes. It was all or nothing he had to see what this feeling was and he hoped that it was the answer that he wanted.

"Hinata may I ask you a question?"

Hinata fidgeted with her fingers to try not to faint from his question. "Y-Yes ask m-me a-anything." _"Oh Kami please be what I want it to be."_

"Well… I don't know how to put this in any other way I might as well be blunt with it how do you feel about me?"

Hinata felt like the gods themselves answered her prayers. Still shy she didn't want to ruin this one and maybe only chance. She took in a deep breath and let out slowly trying not to stutter.

"W-Well ever since the day t-t-that I saw you, you have inspired me. You are the only person that has not made fun of me or called me a failure like my family has. What I'm trying to saw is that I like you no more than that I-I-I love--." Before she could finish her sentence Naruto pulled her in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Hinata gasped for a second them did her best not to faint and let her lips take in this new feeling. Naruto was surprised with himself he just felt like he need to do this after her got the idea what she was going to say. He is not that stupid what people say or make of him. He slowly broke the kiss and stared deeply into her lavender eyes with a toothy grin.

"I love you too Hinata-chan. I have this feeling that my heart is telling me that I am. I also have another question for you."

Surprised what has happen already today and her dreams that came true on a depressing day like this was a weird thing but also didn't want this to end she gave a little nod.

"Y-yes anything."

"Would you do anything for me even if I did something horrible and unforgivable?"

Shocked by the question but already knowing the answer to it she smiled at him with her signature blush.

"Oh course I would I don't care as long as have you by my side I will do anything for you and more I help you with what ever you are doing. I don't need anything else but you in my life."

Naruto jumped with joy making Hinata giggling but wondered why he asked such a thing. He stopped his little escapade and looked at Hinata and hugged her. He knees felt heavy and giving out like she was going to faint. Naruto broke the hug to speak of his important plan but not all of until the act was done.

"Hinata tomorrow I have to do something that is going to shock the whole village and maybe you but promise that you will be there for me no matter what ok."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll follow you until the very end of time."

Naruto smiled and had a few tears wielding up in his eyes but wiped them away. It was already getting dark and he still had to have a battle strategy to kill the Hokage. He gave Hinata a kiss on the lips before departing and he waved good bye. Hinata smiled and skipped all the way home with her dreams fulfilled in and instant.

*Flashback End*

Naruto reading the Hokage history books trying to figure out all the jutus that the third had in his arsenal. He growled in frustration trying to think of counter attacks but what ever he thought of was quickly shot down by Kyuubi.

"Ok what about this?" He planned the simulation in his mindscape.

"**Nope you're to open if you do that."**

"OH COME ON KYUUBI!!!" Naruto screamed to the top of his lungs.

"**Oww no need to shout kit. You're thinking about this to hard. Just think about it in a simple way and proceed from there."**

"Easy for you to say I'm facing the damn Hokage for crying out loud. He is the best of all the ninjas in Konoha giving him the name Hokage."

"**I told you that you have the power to kill him and don't worry you have me on your side no one can stop us."**

"But he has the forbidden jutsu The Reaper Death Seal and take either your or my soul out and kill us."

"**That's why I was thinking of this."**

The Kyuubi ran his simulation through Naruto's mind and he gave a sly grin but quickly turned to a frown.

"But Kyuubi is that even possible for anyone to do that I mean you know once they are hit you know what happens."

"**Yes I know kit but you let me worry about that tomorrow I'll explain it then and who knows you might like what I'm about to tell you. Now get some sleep you have to your energy for the fight or should I say slaughter hahaha."**

Naruto nodded and quickly fell asleep not letting the thought his victims come to mind. He started to dream of his last two murders, the way he ravaged Sakura's body and hearing her pleas to stop and his rival or should we say ex-rivals screams of pain and his terrified face when he came face to face with him. Morning seemed to come early and Naruto was awoken by Kyuubi. Naruto woke up with a great big smile across his face with the dream he just had with was the best dream he had so far. Then the Kyuubi interrupted his murderous thoughts to quickly explain part of his plan.

"**Now my kit I want you to got to the bathroom mirror and activate that Sharingan you took from the teme Uchiha."**

Naruto did what he was told and made his way to the bathroom mirror and activate the Sharingan. He looked in the mirror and realized that the Sharingan changed from having two tomes to a blade like shape to his pupil. He didn't have a clue what it was the Kyuubi quickly started to talk be fore Naruto goes off the handle with his 20 questions.

"**This kit is the Mangekyo Sharingan. This is one of the ultimate sharingans out there. With this you be able to perform genjutsus and more. You acquired this when you killed you best friend or say ex and will help you your battle today and I know what your about to say so don't worry I got you covered on how to do the genjutsu. Now let's get to Hokage's office before the black ops arrive there for their missions."**

Naruto laughed like a maniac with a very deranged voice. He got dressed and dashed top speed to the Hokage's tower. When he got to the entrance to Kyuubi stopped him to talk about the plan they had formed.

"**Ok now I need you to make a shadow clone."**

Naruto did the seals and the clone appeared next to him. Naruto still unsure this is going to work.

"Ok I did what you told me now what."

"**Now I need you to give him your chakra but not all of it but most of if to enough for you to still move and function without problems. Also I'm going to give it some of my chakra just incase things go a little bit out of hand."**

"But what about me?" Naruto quickly added.

"**You need to activate your Mangekyo Sharingan so I can perform the genjutsu to camouflage you into the surroundings so you will be invisible to the naked eye. Plus don't worry about people seeing the fight the clone can perform the genjutsu on it own since it has my chakra in it."**

Naruto grin with his murderous smile. He pumped his chakra into his shadow clone and the Kyuubi's also. After doing this he jumped to the top of the tower where the arena is and awaited for the clone to do its job. He will remain hidden until the fight is off. The clone smiled and jumped into the Hokage's office window and waited for him to arrive. Sarutobi was having a friendly conversation with one of his attendants before entering his office to work on his paper work. When he walked in his office to find Naruto sitting in his chair with his feet on his desk. Sarutobi just smiled assuming that he had something to discuss with him.

"Ah Naruto my boy I didn't expect to see you here no one told me of your arrival. Do you have anything to talk about?"

"Well you can say that. I just wanted to tell you something about murders that happened to my teammates. Can we speak on the roof so we can talk alone? I don't word out yet about this ok."

"Well I guess I can. Let hurry to the roof before the black ops come for their next mission and if they do we won't have time to speak."

The fake Naruto smiled. _"Perfect this is just too perfect. He just falling straight into my hands."_

The rushed out of the room and made their way to the roof were the real Naruto awaited for his clone and next victim. When they made it to the top he went to the guard rails and looked at the sky view of Konoha and smirked. Sarutobi smiled also but unknown to way the fake Naruto was smiling for. He walk next to him and put a hand on his should gazing also to the view of the large village.

"Nice view isn't Naruto?"

"You have no idea." The clone said to give him a false feel of security.

"So what do you know about the recant murders of you team?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh come on Naruto you know that I want think you're lying now just spill it my boy."

The clone turned to him and looked down at the cold stone lay out of the arena. He stood silent for a while before he broke out into a venomous laughter. Sarutobi eyes widened with confusion. The clone's face shot up with it's whiskers darken and claws out still laughing.

"I did it. I did all hahaha."

"What? What are you saying Naruto that you killed your own team. I don't believe it do you have proof?"

The clone laughed even harder with his voice deepening with a demonic tone.

"So you want proof I'll show you proof."

The clone pulled out two summoning scrolls and the rusty kunai knife that he used to cut Sakura. Sarutobi slowly reached for the scrolled not knowing what to expect. He broke the seal and unrolled them. When completely unrolled they reviled Sasuke's head and eye with the Sharingan still active. Sarutobi was just horrified at the sight he was disgusted at the time. The clone just stared at him.

"If that isn't prove enough look into my eyes and look what I have."

Sarutobi snapped out of his gaze of the headless Sasuke and bloody kunai knife enough to look into the clone's eyes.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!!!"

The clone cast the genjutsu over them without Sarutobi noticing it just seem nothing has changed around them. Sarutobi was horrified at the sight and confused at Naruto's actions.

"Why Naruto? What have they done to you to cause to kill them?"

"What haven't they done? I've always thought I was on the coolest team in the whole village but this village has drawn the final straw and I just snapped and now I'm at for revenge and your next on my list."

"Why me?"

"You're the only that could have stop this and did nothing but cave me crappy advice that didn't help at all. Now you are my next victim and guess what I'm taking you Hokage title from you. You don't deserve it."

"As Hokage I will not you let you get away with this. I sorry but I must kill you Naruto for high treason and the murder of your two team mates."

"Come and get old man."

The clone got in his battle stance as well as Sarutobi. The clone started off making off a couple of its own shadow clones and attacked head on. Sarutobi just smirked and dodge their charge. The shadow clones continued to pursue him throwing kunai knifes in every direction with not prevail; Sarutobi just defected them with his own. Sarutobi quick changed his defense to offence and hit the two clones with a punch in the gut and an uppercut to the other. The clone just smiled and made more but enough to make a miniature army; the clone signal them all to attack all once Sarutobi eyes widen there was no way he could defect, dodge or block all those clone at once. The clones dog piled him and started to throw major kicks and punches to the Hokage. He had to do something before he is beat down into the ground. Most of the clones got direct hits but after that they where blown back by a mud like attack then main clone heard a loud yell from the giant clone pile.

"Earth style: Great mud river."

One by one the clones disappeared by the mighty attack but do to how many clones that was there and many landing major hits causing lots of damage to him. When the last of the clones was gone Sarutobi was exhausted and was already almost out of chakra. The main clone just smiled and laughed at his weakness.

"Wow is that all you got. You sure are getting old Sarutobi; your already winded and almost out of chakra. Some hokage you are."

After the clones taunt he saw that Sarutobi disappeared in front of him and reappeared in the back of him. The clone was shocked even with low chakra and damaged he had lightning fast speed. Sarutobi smiled and grabbed the clone's shoulders.

"You put up a good fight Naruto but you have much to learn and now you never will have the chance it's over for you."

Sarutobi used the remaining chakra to summon his most powerful jutsu.

"This is the end Naruto. If I'm going down I'm taking you with me. Forbidden Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal!!!"

A ghost like figure appeared behind Sarutobi holding a dagger in its mouth. Then Sarutobi's soul started to tug into the clone's soul and with all the strength that Sarutobi had left in him he pulled the rest of the clone's soul out. The clone stood their lifeless with it soul in front of Death himself he took the dagger from it's mouth and with a quick strike the soul was cut in half and with that the clone was on the ground with none of its muscle moving. The after a few seconds of silence the clone disappeared leaving Sarutobi stunned and feeling his life slowly fading. Then from a distance he heard someone clapping; he turned his head to face the real Naruto to clapping away.

"Well done Sarutobi you managed to kill my super shadow clone. So tell me how does if feel to die by a person called by everyone dead last?"

"How…did…you…do that shadow clone without…*gasp*…it dissipating?"

"Well since you are about to die and everything around you is cast in a genjutsu so no one will know I guess I can tell you. The Kyuubi was one that thought about it and by studying you jutsus in the history books. By giving my clone almost of my chakra but enough for my to function and the Kyuubi chakra it will remain alive until it either runs out of chakra or dies so its pretty useful."

"You…will never…get away with…this."

"Actually I already have." Naruto grinned.

After that statement Sarutobi clasped on the ground with tears in his eyes. Naruto walked to the lifeless body and kicked to make sure he was dead and stayed dead. He grabbed the Hokage robes and hat and put them on. He laughed with his demonic tone once again with his satisfaction of his kill.

"I guess everyone will have to respect and obey me now. This is a new era for this heartless village."

So how did you like this chapter? I hope you like it. Once again I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time and like I promise I'll try to make an update every week so sit tight until then. Please I hope you review and tell I did and PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME AND MY FRIEND!!!!! Thank you. ^_^


End file.
